Johnny's Discovery
by xxdegrassilover16xx
Summary: For Johnny things were going great in life and with Alli until he gets a phone call from someone that could turn him back into the bad boy he once was. Rated T for Strong Language.Please Review
1. the breakup

Today was a Monday it was supposed to be a normal day at school but the phone call he had received this morning was life changing and he couldn't get it out of his head.

"HEY JOHNNY" Alli called as she ran towards her boyfriend;" Johnny Johnny JOHNNY"

"What?" he replied.

"Where is your head today I called out to you like four times and your just now realizing I wanted to talk to you about something"

"I'm sorry if I have more important things to do today besides listening to you take about your niner friends Alli"

What is your problem I just wanted to know if we could hang out after school you don't have to be so mean about it"

"I'm sorry Alli I didn't mean to snap at you I just have a lot on my mind right now"

"Like what?Maybe I could help you figure it out"

"Maybe some other time Alli I kind of just want to be alone today,Okay?"

Yea sure you didn't want to hang out with me you could have just said so,you don't have to lie about wanting to be alone you probably just want to hang out with Bruce and the guys at the ravine ,Don't you? If you do just say so,dont make up lame excuses just to get out of hanging out with me. I'll just go hang out with Claire and KC."

"Look, I said I was sorry and I wasn't lying when I said I had some things I wanted to think about but if you don't stop giving me the third degree one of those things I'm going to be considering is breaking up with you" Johnny said

"Yea right. You know what go right ahead and break up with me let's see how many other girls in this school are willing to go out with you,i'm guessing if any of them do they're the desperate ones,like Mia who still needs a permanent baby daddy.I'm sure you'd be a great dad seeing as we already know you like little girls i.e. Me." Alli said.

"I was trying to be nice to you before but you just can't get a clue I want you to leave me the hell alone okay?I've had everybody else already throws the fact that your fourteen in my face and now you think you can do it know what?We are finished ,through,over i've had it with your bitchy attitude I know its probably just you going through puberty because you are at that age But you are a first class BITCH and I don't want to see you ever again,Okay?"

"Screw you Johnny in a few days you'll come crawling back to me on hands and knees and I can't wait until I can laugh in your face about it"

Johnny's POV

And when she said this I actually thought that was probably what was going to happen but what happened later that day proved me wrong.


	2. Johnny's Past

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Lakehurst I had been a dog to say the least. First of all I lied when I told Alli I was a virgin I lied because I knew she was freaked out about the fact that we had sex and I wanted to make her feel better and I also lied about it because I knew that if I told her the truth she would ask questions questions that I didn't want to answer questions that I wasn't ready to answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My friends at Lakehurst had been Bruce the moose,Lucas,Nic,and started attending Degrassi with me after Lakehurst burnt down,Lucas dropped out after a year at Degrassi,Nic was going to go to Degrassi but at the last minute his parents decided to send him to a school closer to where they lived but I talked to Nic the other day and he said that this year he would start his senior year at Degrassi .He said that we were going to cause some trouble,and Drake had gone to jail for murdering that kid JT something.I should probably remember the last name of the kid i watched get murdered but i don't.


	3. Back to the Present

JOHNNYS POV

I knew that without Alli to keep me in line I was about to get into some trouble. What I didn't know was how much, which is what really scared me.

I was deep in thought when the phone rang thinking it might be Alli I ran to get it later on I realized if it had been her I wouldn't be in this situation right now. The phone call was from Lucas one of the reasons I'm in this mess.

"Yo, Johnny what's up?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing really. What about you? Johnny replied.

"Nic and Bruce are coming over you should come to. We're gonna go cause some trouble wanna come? Lucas said.

"I don't think so." Johnny replied

"Oh come on man, I know Alli broke up with you today but damn there are plenty more fish in the sea or whatever the hell that saying is. You need to move on. Now come over to my house we're gonna go out and have some fun. And I won't take no for an answer." Lucas said

"Fine man ,I'll be there in ten minutes, but this better be good." Johnny said.

"OH it will be man, it will be" Lucas said before hanging up the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got to Lucas' house about ten minutes later and just when I was about to ring the doorbell, Lucas and the guys walked out "I knew if we ever wanted to get you out of my house to go somewhere the only way to do it was to make sure you never got into my house." Lucas said.

So I reluctantly agreed to go with them to the ravine. We got there and right away this really hot girl walked up to me she said her name was Adrianna and she had long chocolate brown hair and the bluest eyes and not to sound like an ass but she was very well endowed.

Bruce handed us a couple of beers and we sat down and started talking. We were so into the conversation or at least she was talking and I was staring at her, that we lost track of time, I looked at my watched and realized almost two hours had past and there were only a few people lingering in the ravine. I assume that Lucas and the guys had all found girls and made their way home. Just as I was about to tell Adrianna that I had to go she stood up, grabbed my hand, and led me to the infamous van.

When I woke up in the morning my head was killing me apparently I hadn't even realized that throughout the two hours me and Adrianna had been talking that Bruce had handed the two of us about eight beers each. Anyways I woke up and for a minute I almost forgot where I was until I realized I was still in the van, I was naked, and Adrianna was gone. I'm not exactly positive but I think I might of had sex with her last night. If only she was here so I could ask her. Oh well if we did hook up she probably just felt weird about when she woke up this morning. Poor thing probably never had a one-night stand before.

I got up,got dressed,and headed to I got there Bruce was waiting for me on the front steps of Degrassi High.

"So Johnny,What did you do with that hot girl last night? I saw you sneaking into the van with her." Bruce said.

"You were still there when we went into the van?I didn't see you there.I thought you and the other guys had left." Johnny stated.

"I was just coming out of the woods with a girl when you were getting into the van."Bruce said.

"Oh,so you hooked up last night too." Johnny said.

"Too? So you did get some. That's my boy! Yeah I hooked up with this chick last night,I can't remember her name and she wasn't that hot but damn she could throw back the tequila and let's face it that's the only way i'm getting some girls have ruined my reputation at this school." Bruce said.

"What reputation? You've always been a manipulative ass, you use girls and everybody knows it and nobody really besides if a girl hooks up with you in the ravine i'm pretty sure she's not expecting you to marry her." Johnny said.

"I guess that's true and it's a good thing because i'm planning on being an ass my whole life who needs marriage and kids and all that . Lucas really messed up his life when he knocked up Mia." Bruce said

"Yeah,he kind of did. But I just have to ask do you have a heart or do you keep it locked up somewhere where nobody can see it or get to it? Johnny asked.

"Hey,I had a heart once and the cold-hearted bitch back at Lakehurst ripped it out of me. I can't help it if I act like an ass sometimes."Bruce replied.

"Ok ok,Sorry"Johnny said.

"It's ok man,it's ok"Bruce stated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Johnny walked to his locker he spotted Alli standing at hers next to her started walking in his direction and just as he thought that she was walking towards him she swerved and walked into Mr Simpsons classroom and left him murmuring to himself "I guess she really is pissed off at me."


	4. Adrianna

The next day ,I got the surprise of my life when I walked into school Adrianna was registering with The when is she going to this school? I asked myself. I didn't know but what I did know was that if Alli found out about what I had done in the ravine with Adrianna,she would never get back together with I thought my chances looked bad before.

So my plan was to make sure that Adrianna didn't see me and that if she did see me and started talking to me that Alli didn't see us together.

I got through homeroom and math class before she spotted me."Hi Johnny!!!" Adrianna yelled to me. "shit shit shit" I whispered to myself before smiling the fakest smile I could make.

"Hi Adrianna!!! What are you doing here?" Johnny asked her.

"Oh,um my dad's job just transfered him I guess this is my new school.I was wondering if you would show me around since I feel completely lost in this place?"Adrianna asked

"I'm sorry,but I can't.I still get lost in this school sometimes but I know somebody who would show you around." Johhny replied as Mia came around the corner.

"Hey Mia come here for a minute."Johnny yelled.

"What do you want Johnny?" Mia yelled back sounding very annoyed.

"I was wondering if you would show Adrianna around?She's new here and she doesn't know anybody."Johnny asked.

"So?Why don't you just show her around?"Mia asked.

"I can't"Johnny said through clenched teeth.

"Fine then.I guess I will."Mia said also through clenched teeth.

Anybody standing anywhere near them during this conversation would be able to tell that there was tension between the two of them.

"Follow me,Adrianna.I'll show you the rest of the school now since it's lunch time."Mia said.

"Um,I was just wondering what's up between you and Johnny?" Adrianna asked.

"What do you mean there's nothing up between me and Johnny because we barely know each other."Mia stated.

" You just acted like you hated each other.A blind person could see that you and Johnny hate each other. "Adrianna said.

"That is a terrible thing to say"Mia said through her laughter."Johnny is best friends with my ex-boyfriend Lucas and that's why I don't like him. Not to mention that he is an ass and all he likes to do or liked to do back at Lakehurst is get into fights and get drunk."

"So the main reason you don't like him is because of an ex-boyfriend that seems a little psycho to me.I mean shouldn't you be over an ex-boyfriend .Did you break up awhile ago?"Adrianna said.

"First of all we broke up again last year and second i'm not psycho just pissed because the first time we broke up was when I got pregnant and Lucas dumped me because he wasn't ready to be a father and the second time we broke up,which was last year he was having a party at his house and our daughter was upstairs sleeping,but I realized she should not be anywhere near a party where people are drinking,when the cops walked in and saw that she was there and I was a little drunk and they asked Lucas if she was his daughter and he said "No".Mia said

"Ok,he sounds like an ass but I still don't see why you hate Johnny"Adrianna said.

"Do you have a thing for Johnny or something because he has a girlfriend,I mean sure they broke up but they've done that twice before and gotten back together both times."Mia said.

"What? He has a girlfriend?But he had sex with me in the ravine two nights ago.I mean I knew we weren't in love or anything but I didn't think he had a girlfriend either."Adrianna stated.

"You had sex with Johnny? Why?"Mia asked.

"I don't know I met some guy at this place called The Dot and he told me that there was going to be a party at the ravine that night and I showed up and met Johnny and we started talking and drinking and it just happened."Adrianna said.

"Well,I guess you can't change it there is not much to this school classrooms are down this hall lockers are over there and the lunchroom is that way."Mia said pointing to the left of her.

"Well thanks for that fast but thorough tour ,please don't tell anybody what I just told you ,if Johnny was still with his girlfriend when we had sex I don't want people to think i'm what broke them up."Adrianna stated

"Don't worry.I will never talk about it ever . Bye Adrianna ."Mia said.

"Bye Mia"Adrianna replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrianna's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour after Mia left me all alone in these huge unfamiliar halls I spotted Johnny walking past the he walked past me I started walking beside him.

"Um,Johnny I was just wondering if we could maybe talk for a minute? Adrianna asked.

"I can't right now Adrianna I have to go home."Johnny replied

"OK well Bye"Adrianna said.

And then he left without saying anything back.

Leaving Adrianna to wonder "Did he feel anything when we slept together?Or was I just another one-night stand for this guy?Was he even thinking about me when we were having sex?Or was he fantasizing about his girlfriend?

Please Review


	5. Johnny Confessions

Johnnys POV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I stormed out of the school and away from Adrianna I realized that I should just tell Alli everything like she's always asking me to she really loves me she won't care about my past and she'll forgive me for hooking up with ,here I go to Alli's house to tell her the truth.I hope this doesn't get me into more trouble instead of helping me.

I was standing on Alli's front porch trying to get up the nerve to ring the doorbell,when all of a sudden the door opened and Alli pulled me inside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing standing outside of my house where people can see you? Do you know how much my parents would freak out if they say you here?" Alli yelled.

"Yes,I do .But I had to talk to you" Johnny said.

"Talk about what?Look,Johnny I had fun dating you in fact I thought I loved you but now that were apart I realize I was just infatuated with if my parents ever saw us together they would kill me and you."Alli said.

"I know Alli but I had to see you. To talk to you."Johnny said.

"Well you know what Johnny?This may surprise you but I don't want to speak to you ever again."Alli stated.

"Look,when i'm done saying this you can choose to never speak to me again.I hope you won't but just let me say what I have to say."Johnny said.

"You can say what you came to say. And thanks for giving me permission to never talk to you again.I didn't realize I needed it."Alli said with iciness in her voice.

" I guess you don't need my permission for anything.I just assumed that a immature little girl like yourself might need permission for something."Johnny said.

"Well you know what they say when you assume you make an ass out of u and me and i'm no ass so say what you have to say and then leave."Alli said.

"Ok,well first of all I wanted to admit something that's kind of hard for me to say,but here it is,when we had sex I wasn't a virgin.I lied to you and I know it's wrong but I didn't want you to feel bad about it." Johnny said.

"What the hell did you just say,you lied to me and told me you were a virgin,do you really think i'm going to forgive you for lying. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"Alli yelled the iciness yet again showing in her voice.

"I will leave right after I say this,the night of the day that we broke up I went to Lucas' house and me and the guys all went to ravine,and when I was there I met this girl and we started talking and then we started drinking and the next thing I know we're in the van together and...."Johnny said

"And what?Huh Johnny?What?Did you have sex with her?Did you tell her that you were a virgin?Did you lie to her like you lied to me?Did you tell her you had just broken up with your girlfriend that very afternoon?"Alli asked

" To answer you questions,Yes,I had sex with her,No ,I didn't tell her I was a virgin,No ,I didn't lie to her like I lied to you,and no,I didn't tell her about just breaking up with you ,because just that,I had broken up with you.I was already working on making you my past"Johnny replied.

"Was it the new girl? "Alli asked

"How did you know that?"Johnny asked.

"Mia told me that she was hanging around you today at school.I just figured she might be the one you had sex with,not to mention you just told me it was her."Alli replied.

"Before I go,I just have to say one last thing.I love you and the only reason I had sex with her was because I had just lost you.I was trying to make myself feel better, not that it worked."Johnny said.

"You know what Johnny?I want to believe you,but I can't,because I don't think you're capable of love. You are a despicable little jackass and I don't ever want to speak to you again,which means when you pass me in the halls don't look at me,when you find yourself sitting next to me don't talk to me,and when we happen to run into each other at sometime in school don't touch me.I Hate You ,now this time will you actually get the hell out of my house."Alli responded with amazing calmness in her voice.

And when Johnny did what Alli asked of him by walking out the door,Alli closed it behind then leaned against the closed door and asked herself "How is it that I can hate him so much but still be completely in love with him at the same time?"

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! :)


	6. Alli

It has been almost a week since Johnny came over to my house and confessed to me.I have to say this had been the loneliest week of my I told Johnny to leave my house he did and he hasn't come back since.I want to take him back and I want him to promise to never be with anyone but me ever only it were that I have decided that the next time I see Johnny in school I will talk to he will surprise me and decide to be faithful.

It is Monday yet again,going to school today and talking to Johnny is going to be hard but I have to do I walk into Degrassi High and through the haunting halls I spot Johnny talking to the new guy from Lakehurst Nic,I met him at the ravine once he seemed like a jerk to me,but then again all of Johnny's friends seem like jerks.I wonder why he hangs out with I walk up to Johnny and ask him"Can I talk to you for a minute,Johnny?

"Yeah,I guess so."Johnny replies."I'll see you later Nic."

"Whatever man,Just remember what I told you let a bitch control you now you'll never break free." Nic said.

"Bye Nic."Johnny says insistently."So Alli,What do you want to talk about?

"Uh. I was just thinking about what you said last week about how you love me and you never meant to hurt me and that you would never do it again and I was just thinking that maybe we could get back together and try to date again,but if we do first you have to promise that you will never cheat on me again."Alli rambled.

"Wait! What?Can you say that again only this time a little slower?"Johnny asked.

"OK,I was just thinking that maybe we could get back together if you promised to never cheat on me."Alli said

"You really want to get back together with me? Why?"Johnny asked.

"Because no matter how much I try to hate you or how I feel about the fact that you had sex with the new girl I still love you and I don't want to lose you over some stupid fight we had."Alli replied.

"I love you too,Alli."Johnny said.

"So,you actually want to get back togther with me?"Alli asked.

"Of course I do."Johnny replied."And I promise to never cheat on you,but you have to promise not to ever throw the fact that you're fourteen in my face ever again."

"I promise,promise,promise I will never ever even mention the fact that i'm fourteen ever again."Alli promised.

"Will you forgive me for what I did with Adrianna?"Johnny asked.

"Who?"Alli replied

"You know,the girl that I had sex with."Johnny answered.

"Oh her,Yes I will forgive you,but you have to promise to never mention her again,Ok?"

"Deal."Johnny replied."So do you want to go out tonight?"

"Yes"Alli answered."Where are you taking me to?"

"We can go see a movie and then go get something to eat if you want to."Johnny replied.

"That's sounds good to me."Alli said."Can we go to the Dot?"

"I wish we could but even though we just got back together I'm pretty sure that if your brother saw us together at the Dot or if somebody else saw us there and told your brother he would probably kill me and tell your parents on you,so how about we find somewhere near my part of town to eat?"Johnny said.

"I guess you're right,we don't want to mess things up again by getting caught by Sav."Alli said."Ok dinner on your side of town it is."

"Ok I'll pick you up at the end of your block at seven."Johnny said.

"See you then."Alli said leaning up to give Johnny a kiss on the cheek before walking she was halfway down the hall she turned around and said."Just so you know I really missed you."

"I missed you too go to class before somebody get suspicious."Johnny said smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Seven o' clock that night"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Alli was waiting on the curb at the end of her street when Johnny pulled got into his car and they headed to the movies.

"So Alli,What movie do you want to go see?"Johnny asked.

"It doesn't really matter whatever you want to see is fine."Alli answered

"Ok how about Halloween 2".Johnny asked.(p.s. I just picked whatever movie is playing in theaters right now?

"That's fine with me."Alli answered.

So they arrived at the movie got their tickets,popcorn,and drinks and went and sat down in the movie had just started and Alli would have already been scared by it except for the fact that the couple sitting right in front of them had been making out since Alli and Johnny had sat down and were still going at it nearly half an hour later.

"Ok you know what Johnny i'm just going to say something to them because I cannot concentrate on this movie when they are doing that."Alli said.

"ok."Johnny said.

A minute or so passed and Alli still hadn't said anything to the couple.

"Well Alli are you going to say something or not?"Johnny asked.

"I'm going to right now,so don't worry."Alli replied.

"Ahem Ahem" Alli cleared her throat trying to get the couples' attention.

"Ahem Excuse me could you please stop making out so me and my boyfriend can pay attention to the movie"Alli said and then leaned forward and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

The guy making out said without turning around"how about you mind your own business if you weren't pervs you wouldn't be watching us you would be able to watch the movie"The guy responded and then started to turn around.

"Yeah whatever can't you make out with your skanky girlfriend somewhere else"Alli asked

The guy turned his head around really quick while saying"My girlfriend is not a .....AALLI?????"The guy asked.

Alli hadn't even been paying attention to the guy until he yelled her name and then she turned to look at him and "OH MY GOD SAV!!!!!!!"Alli yelled just then realizing that she was in serious trouble.

TO BE CONTINUED.....

Preview:Sav goes off on Johnny,and we find out just what Johnny's part of town is like.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! :)


	7. Same Basic Fight,Just Different People

"What the hell were you thinking Alli? Sav asked,He was standing in the hallway in Anya's house they had gone there so he and Alli's parents wouldn't catch them fighting and ask questions.

"I was trying to have a normal life and besides Mom and Dad let you have a non-muslim girlfriend so why can't I have a non-muslim boyfriend?."Alli replied

"Because Alli,its not that they don't want you dating a non-muslim although if they had a say in the matter you wouldn't it's that you are not allowed to date because Mom and Dad don't think you're old enough to and now I can see why."Sav said

"What is that supposed to mean?"Alli asked

"It means that only a childish little girl would sneak around beyond her family's back to date some loser."Sav replied.

"Johnny is not a loser and if you had ever spent five seconds with him you would know that."Alli said tearfully.

"I went to school with him at Lakehurst for two years and at Degrassi for one year before you met him,so I do know him."Sav said."Did you know that your perverted boyfriend liked to get into fights,hook up with random girls,and watched a kid literally get stabbed in the back when he was at Lakehurst?" Sav said all this while Johnny was in the background hearing every word that Sav said about him.

"You know what Sav,I did know. He told me everything about his past and I still love him."Alli said.

"Love him?Love him?You don't know anything about love and even if you did you certainly don't love Johnny Dimarco he's a juvenile delinquent loser and if you ever go near him again,I'm telling Mom and Dad."Sav threatened.

"You know when Alli said you were a hypocritical childish jackass I didn't believe her but now I can see how right she was,You 're seriously threatening to tell your parents about are relationship,You are in high school right?"sav shook his head yes."Are you sure because the last time I threatened to tell somebody's parents about something I'm pretty sure I was like six years old."Johnny said.

"Your wit astounds me Johnny, really it does,now why don't you go to a bar, get drunk,hook up with some slut,and leave me and my fourteen year old little sister alone."Sav said.

"Why don't you make me?"Johnny asked threateningly.

"Maybe I will"Sav replied and started walking towards Johnny.

Sav grabs Johnny by the shirt and pushes him up against a wall and is about to hit him.

Anya who has been standing up against a wall silently decides that she should probably cut in now.

She walks over to where Sav and Johnny are and says insistently "Sav stop it right now this is stupid."

"Stupid?"Sav asks."This pervert has been dating and doing God knows what else with my fourteen year old little sister."

"The age difference isn't that big between them and who cares anyway they love each other and Johnny is good to her so why can't you just leave them alone."Anya said.

"What do you mean he's good to her? Did you know that they were going out?"Sav asked.

"I'm not going to lie ,I did know that they were going out."Anya replied.

"And you didn't tell me,arent 't relationships supposed to be based on trust and honesty?"Sav asked.

"Not if your boyfriend is an idiot."Anya replied.

"Did you just call me an idiot?"Sav asked.

"Yes,because you're acting like one."Anya replied.

"And you're acting like a bitch."Sav stated.

"I'm a bitch because I tried to help your sister be able to be with the guy she loves because your parents are unaccepting psychopaths and your just an ass?"Anya asked.

"Yeah that is exactly what makes you a bitch,the fact that you butt your head into other people's business makes you one,you are not part of mine and Alli's family,so this situation doesn't actually concern you."Sav said.

"It is my business because Alli is my friend and you used to be my boyfriend."Anya stated.

"Used to be? Your breaking up with me?" Sav asked.

"I have to.I love you but you've got this whole double standard issue and your parents don't like me,so even if I wanted to stay with you I couldn't.I know It's selfish but I like to have people's approval so the fact that your parents hate me keep me from wanting to be with you."Anya replied

"Fine whatever.I don't need you i'm on the football team and i'm in a band and i'm popular and I can have any girl I want so go ahead and break up with me because by tomorrow i'll have moved on to the next girl."Sav said

"You know what fine I don't even care anymore.I should have known you would let your popularity turn you into a jerk."Anya said.

"Well then I guess you can go now seeing as I don't want you in my house anymore."Sav said

"This is my house you idiot."Anya replied with a smirk.

"Fine then were leaving"Sav stated.

"No were not"Alli stepped in.

"Oh yes we are and if I have anything to do with it you'll never see Johnny again."Sav said

"You can't do that"Alli yelled.

"Oh he can and he will"Johnny said"because if he tells your parents I could get in trouble and he knows that."

"You can't get into trouble because I wouldn't press charges against you for statuatory rape."Alli said

"Well Alli maybe you should have read up on the subject before you started dating Johnny because if a parent has evidence that her child a minor has been with a guy who is legally an adult they can press charges without their daughter's testimony"Sav said.

"I hate you Sav and if you do this I will never talk to you again."Alli said.

"I'm counting on that"Sav replied

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! :)

TBC

Preview:Okay the next chaper really will be about Johnny's side of town and about his parents and his home life


	8. Johnny's Home Life and Meeting Nic

After the fights between Alli and Sav,Anya and Sav,and Johnny and Sav (doesn't Sav seem like a real jackass) all Johnny wanted to do was go home and go to bed.

As Johnny turned the corner onto his street he glanced at all the nice houses in his neighborhood,and then he walked into his,which just happened to be the biggest mansion on the block.

You see Johnny's whole life he had been the "dumb"one in his family,now he is far from dumb but with a Lawyer for a father,a doctor for a mother,and a genius fourteen year old little brother that his parents dote on it's hard for Johnny to feel like he measures up to any of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnnys POV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have been neglected by my parents for so long that it seems like they don't even exist anymore,or maybe I just don't exist to them.

It seems like they started paying less attention to me when I got into Nic's gang,which obviously I can tell was a mistake now but back then it seemed like a good idea.I guess the reason my parents paid more attention to me back then because I was a straight A student and I never got into trouble,that is until the day that Nic transfered to Lakehurst and I know it seems like I blame him for all of my problems but what can I say, he is to blame,if I had never met him I would never have gotten into any trouble.

Four years ago

--------------------

I was walking down the halls of Lakehurst not paying attention with my head hanging towards the ground when some kid bumped into me "Hey Watch It!"the kid yelled

"Why don't you watch it"I replied

I looked up and saw a guy about my age standing in front of me.

"Well,I was watching where I was going,dude."This guy said to me

"Well obviously you weren't or you would have noticed that I was about to walk into you."I replied harshly

"Whatever,now can you step aside so I can go to class?"This guy asked.

"Why don't you make me?"I replied as you can see I was in no mood to obey which was highly unusual for me because before Nic came along I was a complete social outcast,a loner,if you will.

"I was just about to do that."Nic replied and shoved Johnny.

Johnny shoved back and soon they were in a fist fight.

"Hey the principals coming"Someone shouted

They stopped fighting automatically and looked at each other,Johnny had a bloody nose and Nic had a black eye and both of their clothes were ruffled.

Just then Bruce walked up,he had been watching them fight but hadn't wanted to get involved."You two girls don't look like you've been fighting you look like you were making sweet passionate love."Bruce said.

"Nice,Bruce,very nice"Johnny said and walked past Bruce shoulder bumping him.

"What did I say?"Bruce asked.

"Nothing"Johnny it was best to just let things go when Bruce was involved,Because they weren't exactly friends yet and Bruce looked like he could kick Johnny's ass.

A second later Nic caught up with Johnny "Sorry about the fight man it's just that with moving here and my parents divorcing it's been a hard day ,hell,a hard year for me"Nic said.

"It's okay.I shouldn't have provoked you."Johnny replied.

"So were cool?"Nic asked

"Yeah."Johnny replied."Hey do you want to go to the breakroom after school?"Johnny asked

"What's the breakroom?"Nic replied

"It's were people go to hang out and shoot pool."Johnny replied.

"Well then I guess i'll go."Nic said.

"Meet me at the front steps after your last class."Johnny said.

"okay"Nic replied

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny waits and waits after school on the front steps for Nic to come meet him but after 30 minutes of waiting Johnny decides to just go on without arrives at the breakroom and starts a game with Bruce,and about ten minutes after he starts playing,Nic walks in.

"Hey Where were you after school today?I waited for you."Johnny asked.

"Sorry I forgot that I had to go home after school and I didn't have time to tell you about it."Nic said

"It's okay,rack em up and we'll play a game."Johnny says

"Okay"nic replies

About an hour or so later Bruce,Johnny ,and Nic are walking home through the woods when Nic stops and bends over to pull something out of his backpack,he pulls out a bottle of tequila and starts drinking.

"You guys want some?"nic asks

"Sure"Bruce replies and takes the bottle from throws the bottle back and started gulping it down like he was a pro.

"Hey slow down man Johnny might want some,Do you want some Johnny?"nic asks

"No thanks man I don't drink that shit."Johnny replies

"Too scared?"nic asks

"No,I'm just not stupid enough to partake in underage drinking."Johnny replies

"You're scared man just admit it."Bruce says

"Yea Johnny just admit it when it comes to drinking you can't hang with us"Nic says

"Oh yes I can"Johnny replies and grabs the bottle and starts downing the only gets a little down his throat when he starts coughing hard.

"Take it easy man it's rough going down the first time."Nic instructs Johnny while hitting him on the back."Next time it'll be easier."

"I'm sure it will"Johnny replies

So you see this right here was my downfall the moment that changed everything,this is the year my parents started acting like I don't exist,and the year I stopped caring and it was all because of Nic.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! :)


	9. Nic

I think that Johnny is a pussy for letting some little girl control his life,I mean before he met her he was hooking up with random sluts in the ravine and getting drunk every night and now he gets home at like 9 o' clock because his girlfriend has a curfew and apparently he can't do anything without her around it's truly pathetic,how stupid is he?I sometimes ask myself this but if I ask that about him then I would have to ask it about Lucas and that's a whole different kind of stupidity,I mean me and Bruce have our Motto,No glove,No love, it works for us,you've never seen me walking around with some illegitimate child,have you?

Once a couple of years ago when I was fifteen I was dating this really nice girl you know,classy in front of friends and family but she still knew how to get down and dirty and what else can you ask for?,she was the perfect girl and I guess I get how Johnny feels,because when I first started dating her ,Magdelena,I wanted to spend every minute of the day with her and I did for six months,until she came to me one night scared and I haven't seen her since.

Flashback to two years ago

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nic"Magdelena says with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's the matter,baby?"Nic asks

"I'm so sorry Nic,but I think i'm pregnant."Magdelena replies

"Pregnant?"Nic asks.

"Yea."Lena replies

"Well did you take a test yet?"Nic asks

"Not yet but I have one in my purse.I wanted to be with you when I took it."Lena answers

"Ok well you know where the bathroom,let's do this."Nic says

Five minutes later Lena comes out of the bathroom bawling.

"Oh God."Nic says"How did this happen?"

"Well you were there Nic?Why don't you tell me how it happened?"Lena replies

"Aren't you on the pill?"Nic asks

"Didn't you use a condom"Lena shoots back

"No,because I thought you were on the pill."Nic replies

"Wel,I was I mean ,it's just that sometimes I forget to take it."Lena says.

"You forget? You forget?"Nic asks."Well your forgetfulness probably just cost both of us our futures."Nic says

"I know and I'm sorry Nic."Lena says"But look at Lucas I know he wasn't the perfect father figure at first but he seems so happy now."

"He seems happy to you but your not there when we talk about his life,he hates it,do you know how much it sucks being a teen parent? I Don't even want to be a parent when I get older because honestly I don't like kids that much,they're annoying."Nic says exasperated

"Well i'm sorry to inconvenience your life Nic.I'll just murder the child before it gets too late."Lena replies

"I'm sorry Lena,it's just that i'm kind of shocked I mean I thought that you were on the pill and that you couldn't get pregnant and now your telling me that we're having a baby."Nic says

"You mean you want to keep it?"Lena asks

"I'm not sure yet but I mean we have at least six months to decide what we want to do,right?Nic asks

"Yea we do"Lena replies"But before we go planning our future together I need to tell you something and I need you to promise that you won't hate me for what i'm about to tell you,Okay?"Lena asks

"okay, just say what you have to say."Nic replies

"Do you love me?"Lena asks nervously

"Of course I love you just say it."Nic replies

"Okay,God you're going to hate me for this,but here It goes.i-i-I sleptwithbruce"Lena says real fast

"What can you say that a little slower?You're talking at warp speed."Nic says

"I said,I slept with Bruce and the baby might not be yours . I'm sorry you know I love you and I know that it was a mistake"Lena says taking in the hurt and anger on Nic's face

"YOU DID WHAT?"Nic says through clenched teeth.

"I slept with Bruce and the baby might not be yours."Lena replies in a meek voice

"How in the hell could you sleep with one of my friends?Was it just one of my friends or did you screw all of them?You're,You're,You are a dirty little slut and I don't want you to ever come near me again."Nic says angrily

"ok I won't bother you,but before I go I'm going to answer your question,No,I have not slept with any of you other friends."Lena states"Oh,one more thing,when the babies born do you want to do a paternity test?"

"No,I don't."Nic replies"And now it's my turn to ask a you one last thing,did ever really love me or was it all just a lie?"

"Of course I loved you Nic it's just that somewhere along the way I got lost."

I found out later that Lena and Bruce hadn't hooked up behind my back but that they had been dating for one year and I never even knew it.I had started out bad at Lakehurst,you know the story I gave Johny his first alcohol and turned him into a bad guy ,but after two years and meeting Lena I had finally turned into a good guy and to be honest I kind of liked myself like that.I mean I didn't have to put on a show when I was a nice guy I just acted like myself,You know what I mean?But here I am two years after all that stuff with Lena happened and I've gone back to my bad boy days I wish I could change and that I had enough backbone to call Lena and ask her for a paternity test,if she even kept the baby,I'm not even sure if she had an abortion,or had the baby and gave it up for adoption,or if she kept the baby,i'm she kept it i'm sure she's raising it alone,a fatherless child just like I was.I never really even knew my dad past the time that I was six years old but when I did know him he was a bastard,he beat me and my mom and I guess that kind of contributed to me turning out so bad,but what can you do?I guess I'll go get drunk now and hook up with some slut that I won't even remember in the morning,this is my life and it sucks.

Do you like it?

PLEASE REVIEW GOOD OR BAD REVIEWS IT DOESN"T MATTER!!!!!! :)


	10. It All Had To End Sometime

I walk towards Alli's house knowing what I have to do.I ring the doorbell and wait for her to answer,she opens the door with a worried look on her face.

"What are you doing here Johnny?"Alli asks

"I have to talk to you."I reply

"It sounds serious,is everything ok?"Alli asks"Your not pregnant are you?"

"It is serious,no,I guess I wouldn't say everything is okay,and I'm sorry but I have to say that i'm not pregnant."I reply with a laugh

"Okay well then what is it?Just tell me already,the suspense is killing me."Alli says

"I think we should break up."I say

"What?Why would we break up we just got back together."Alli says

"I just don't think it's fair to you to have to lie to your family anymore and you know that if we stay together your brother is eventually going to tell your parents that we've been seeing each other,not to mention that if they do find out we could both get into trouble,i'm not saying that they would press charges against me for statuatory rape but I will say that I don't know your parents so I don't know what they would do or how they would react ,we're never going to be happy together if your brother keeps getting in our way."I say

"I guess your right."Alli replies with tears in her eyes"We really should break up,it 's not fair to you to not be able to go out in public or have fun with me just because my brother is a psycho"

"Maybe in a few years when you turn eighteen we can try again."I say

"You really think we would still be interested in each other a few years from now?"Alli asks.

"I don't know if we will be,but I do know that if we're not still interested then obviously we were never meant to be,so it won't matter if we break up now."I reply

"That's true if were meant to be then a few years apart won't matter"Alli says

"Exactly."I reply"But i'm still going to miss you and think about you everyday."

"Me too,and we will still see each other in school at least until you graduate."Alli says

"Yep."I reply"Well I guess I better go before your brother comes out here and tries to kick my ass again."

"See ya later,Johnny"Alli says and then hugs me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alli's POV

-------------------------

I know that this is the best thing for us,breaking up I mean, if we didn't break up we would eventually get caught and my parents would be even more pissed off if they found out that I had been lying to them for so long,of course if I chose to tell them about Johnny they would be pissed about the fact that he is almost eighteen,so either way Me and Johnny lose,But like we both said if we really love each other we will get back together in a few years so now it's just a matter of being able to wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sav

------------------------------

My little sister and I put an emphasis on the word little because she is way too young to be dating or doing anything else that Johnny character made her do,anyway back to what I was saying Alli told me that she and Johnny broke up for good.I'm not sure if I believe her or not,but I guess for now I have no choice.I asked her if Johnny had ever forced her to do anything and she said"NO",but again i'm not sure if I can believe her,but what can I do about if he did force her I can't help her unless she tells me about it, well I guess i'll go back to studying and try to get this off of my mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya

---------------------------------

Alli just left,she came over three hours ago crying like a child who had lost its toy,I asked her what was wrong and she told me that her and Johnny broke up.I couldn't believe it I honestly thought that they might be together forever,but then again I thought that Sav and I would be together forever, I guess things don't always change for the best,i'll admit, but things will always be changeing so I guess all you can do is roll with the waves and not let them knock you down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nic

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha I knew this would happen,Johnny had to break up with that Fetus at some point,now he can go back to his partying ways with me,Bruce,and Lucas.I feel like I should say something though,because he seems so depressed,but he said he had to do it, so what may I ask is there really to say?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I graduated in May and started college at the University, while Alli is a sophomore at Degrassi High.I haven't seen her since the graduation ceremony,but I know that I will see her again one day,Just two and a half years and we'll be together again.I hated to have to break up with her ,but that's the way life goes,but I know that while things do change they always kind of stay the same,if you know what I mean,so here I go off into the big bad world of college,maybe I won't screw this up like everything else in my life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

Author's Note:I'm sorry about all of the commas in this story but my computer will only let me put a certain amount of periods in.

I am seriously considering a sequel for this story,do you want one?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! :)


End file.
